Heartless City
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Berdiri di antara sekelompok Mafia dan gembong narkoba terbesar, mau tak mau membuat Sakura terjerumus ke dalamnya. Pertemuan dengan Sasuke, si Pembunuh berdarah dingin membuatnya menaruh atensi lebih pada laki-laki itu. Namun, ketika cinta mulai menyapa keduanya, maka mereka juga harus merelakan kepergian salah satu di antaranya./Au, Romance, Crime & Hurt/Comfort/TwoShot
**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

A SasuSaku's Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 _Au, OoC, Bad Chara, Blood Field (?), Typo, misstype, Two Shoot, etc._

Rate M untuk segala hal yang menjurus.

 **Heartless City**

* * *

^^Happy Reading^^

* * *

Hiruk pikuk orang-orang terdengar dalam sebuah ruangan bergaya klasik. Tawa yang berderai di sela-sela dentingan gelas kaca, diiringi dengan musik waltz. Begitu tenang dengan suasana yang menghanyutkan.

Sebagai salam penutup, si Pemilik acara naik ke atas podium, memberikan sambutan terakhirnya. Seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh riuh tepuk tangan semua orang, namun tak berselang lama. Karena dalam sekejap mata suara tembakan yang mendominasi tempat tersebut.

Semua orang berteriak panik, berlari ke segala arah untuk menghindari timah panas yang kapan saja bisa membenam di tubuh mereka. Bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja dengan tubuh gemetar karena ketakutan.

"Ah~ aku tidak suka ini. Mengapa suara orang-orang ini begitu menyebalkan," dengan tak sabar—dan sedikit geraman—pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah waniata _glamour_ dan akan segera menarik pelatuk senjatanya, sebelum suara seseorang di sebelahnya menginterupsi.

"Jangan gegabah," cegahnya sambil tetap menembakkan senjata ke udara, sekedar menakut-nakuti. "Kita belum mendapat perintah," tambahnya.

Yang dinasehati berdecak sebal mendengarnya. "Selalu begitu," katanya. Dengan gerakan sensual, lidahnya menjilati bibir bawahnya ketika melihat tatapan ketakutan orang-orang di depan sana. "Kapan aku bisa menikmati hidup jika terus di bawah pijakannya," ujarnya. Isrisnya memandang sang Teman yang berdiri tegak tanpa ekspresi yang jelas di wajahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda itu mengarahkan moncong senjatanya pada sasaran yang telah diperhatikannya sejak tadi. Matanya berkilat senang saat darah mengucur keluar dari jantung sang Korban dan merembes membasahi lantai keramik.

"Bodoh!"

Tak ia hiraukan perkataan temannya di belakang sana yang masih diam memperhatikan. Dengan gerakan beringas serta tawa yang membucah ia menghabisi semua mangsanya. Khas seperti seorang psikopat.

Hentakan langkah kaki yang terdengar sukses membuatnya menoleh. Seorang pria _raven_ berdiri di depan sana dengan pandangan datar dan bibir mengatup rapat melihat dengan jelas semua hal yang terproyeksi di kilatan pekatnya. Tak ada makna yang bisa diambil maupun ditelisik dari wajah sang Pria selain ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau sedang bersenang-senang rupanya," suara itu lolos dengan dinginnya dari mulut sang Pria dengan poni _raven_ itu. Perlahan—dengan seringan bulu—seringai mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Matanya melirik ke segala arah, memperhatikan dengan detail setiap sudut ruangan. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Pria itu berdiri gugup dengan kaki gemetar di tempatnya. Derap langkah yang mendekat kembali membuatnya menengadah. "Juugo."

Tanpa dinyana lagi, pemuda berambut jingga itu menyerahkan senjatanya pada sang Ketua. Memejamkan matanya ketika suara tembakan sekaligus teriakan itu terdengar hingga seperti menusuk relung hatinya.

 _Ini bukan yang pertama_ , ulangnya dalam hati. Dia bahkan sering melihat yang lebih dari ini. Tapi, melihat seorang yang tumbuh bersama-sama denganmu sejak kecil harus mati terbunuh di tangan seorang yang memiliki ambisi penuh, dingin dan arogan seperti pria di depannya.

"Geledah semuanya. Ambil semua barang yang kalian temukan dan bakar tempat ini," ia tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. "Biarkan mereka tahu, siapa akan menjadi penguasa dunia sebentar lagi."

Dengan sekali anggukan dari bawahannya, pemuda itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari sana dan memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana api dengan membabi buta menghanguskan tempat itu.

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **Brakk**

Pria berambut merah itu memukul meja di depannya dengan keras. Giginya saling bergemelutuk geram saat matanya sukses menyapu sederetan kalimat tentang suatu peristiwa pembantaian tadi malam.

"Keparat. Bajingan!" umpatnya. "Mereka makin menjadi. Dan… argh! Brengsek!"

Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan bibirnya ia gigit keras hingga berdarah. "Si Sialan itu pasti tengah tertawa bahagia saat ini."

"Sasori- _kun_ , tenanglah. Kau terus marah-marah sudah seminggu ini," wanita itu menatapnya dengan datar. Matanya terlihat bosan. Wanita indigo itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah sang Pemuda, membelai rahanganya dengan tangan lentiknya.

Sasori menyingkirkan tangan itu dan mendesis pelan. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa makanya berkata begitu."

Sang wanita dengan manik _gold_ itu mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Ia kembali menarik bahu pemuda itu agar menghadapnya. "Kau harus bertindak cepat, Sasori."

Mata Sasori memicing tajam. Wanita ini terkadang seperti menghinanya. "Aku lebih mementingkan loyalitas dan tidak bertindak gegabah. Lagipula, yang mengincar mereka bukan hanya aku dan organisasi." Ujarnya. "Dan lagi, mereka lebih licik dan terlatih."

Dahi gadis indigo itu mengerut sebentar sebelum mata itu kembali menyala terang. "Bingo! Aku tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah kalian," ujarnya berapi-api. "Haruno adalah agen terbaik dari organisasi kalian, 'kan? Gunakanlah dia untuk menjerat mereka. Lagipula, kepintarannya bukan hanya isapan jempol."

"Tidak bisa. Bahkan saat ini ia sedang mendekam dibalik jeruji besi."

Konan menyeringai di tempatnya dan menatap Sasori dengan sugestif. "Maka dari itu, mintalah pada atasanmu untuk memberikannya misi terakhir," ujarnya.

Sasori meliriknya sekilas. "Bodoh. Dia kan—"

Wanita itu memotong perkataannya lewat ciuman lembut. "Lagipula dia akan dieksekusi secepatnya. Setidaknya, dia mati penuh hormat jika berhasil memecahkan siapa kelompok sadis itu."

Tidak ada suara lain dalam ruangan itu. Sasori menatap Konan skeptis yang hanya dibalas kendikkan bahu oleh gadis itu. Pikirannya melayang, kembali mengingat tentang gadis merah muda yang berperangai ramah, tegas dan anggun. Seorang gadis yang dengan tega membunuh seluruh anggota kelurga pimpinan teratas mereka.

Dan harus rela mendekam di balik jeruji besi ditemani udara dingin. Menunggu detik-detik kematian menjemputnya.

* * *

Sasori menatap pria berambut perak di depannya dengan pandangan serius. Matanya memancarkan keyakinan yang jelas tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasori," ujar pria bermata _heterokrom_ itu dengan tenang. "Kautahu itu tidak mungkin. Pergilah," katanya lagi.

Sasori masih membatu di tempatnya berdiri. "Hanya dia satu-satunya. Kita bisa menggunakan jasanya—"

Dengan spontan Kakashi menatapnya tajam, menghentikan perkataan pemuda merah itu. "Dia… pengkhianat," gumamnya. "Kita bermain di atas hukum. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu mengatakan ini. Kau terpengaruh ucapan orang lain?" tanyanya.

Sasori menggeleng dan menarik kursi untuknya duduk. "Kau melupakan semua keabdiannya hanya karena hal seperti ini," ia menatap lamat-lamat wajah Kakashi. "Dia anak didikmu, Kakashi. Kau tahu apa pun tentang dirinya. Dan menilik dari ekspresimu, kurasa kau tak percaya dengan tuduhan itu," ucapnya panjang lebar.

Kakashi menyesap tehnya sekejap sebelum menatap Sasori. "Kau benar! Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya," pria itu menghela napas pendek. "Sasori, hidup ini selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir. Dia yang memegang skenarionya hingga kau tak bisa berkutik. Sakura sudah seperti anakku sendiri, hidupnya juga hidupku. Tapi sekarang… semua orang memusuhinya."

"Maka dari itu, berikan tugas ini padanya. Untuk terakhir kalinya." Kakashi mengurut pangkal hidungnya lelah. Sasori masih berusaha membujuknya. "Hanya 40 hari, sampai waktu kematiannya tiba. Setidaknya dia akan mati terhormat."

Pria perak itu menatap sendu ke luar jendela. Melihat angin yang berhembus di bulan april mengetuk jendelanya. Melambai-lambaikan daun hijau.

"Baiklah. Tapi rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, kuserahkan padamu."

* * *

Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa saat seorang sipir menariknya ke luar dari sel. Dalam hati, Sakura bertanya-tanya apa ini sudah waktunya. Waktu yang telah menunggunya sejak jauh-jauh hari atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Diam-diam, Sakura menghela napas pasrah.

"Sasori?" Sakura praktis berusaha saat melihat pemuda merah yang sangat dikenalinya sedang bersandar di dinding. Ia tersenyum lemah saat atensi pria itu jatuh kepadanya. "Jadi kau yang akan melakukannya untukku," gadis itu seperti berujar pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa wajahmu muram begitu? Kau tidak senang dibebaskan?" tanyanya setengah menyindir. _Emerald_ Sakura melebar mendengarnya. Ia menatap tak percaya pemuda itu. "Kau akan tinggal denganku malam ini," tambahnya.

Sakura menggerling tak percaya. "Sasori, jangan mempermainkanku. Ini tidak lucu," katanya tegas.

Pria _baby face_ itu mendengus, "Kau kira aku sedang membuat lelucon. Kau bebas Sakura, tapi untuk itu… kau harus melakukan sesuatu," Sasori tersenyum kecut padanya. "Biar kujelaskan di rumah."

Sakura mengangguk kaku, masih tak percaya. Namun gadis itu tetap mengikuti langkah Sasori. Ada sekelumit perasaan aneh yang menamparnya. Seorang terpidana mati seperti dirinya… dibebaskan dengan mudahnya dan langsung diberi tugas. Sakura yakin, Sasori sedang melakukan lelucon padanya.

Namun, sampai Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil pemuda itu, kecurigaan Sakura berkurang. Karena nyatanya, Sasori memang membawanya ke rumah pria itu.

Dia berjalan di belakang pemuda itu yang kini tengah menghidupkan lampu. Cahaya dengan rakusnya langsung menerangi ruangan dengan nuansa krim ini. Ada meja bundar dan sofa kecil di depan _tv_. Terlihat melambai untuk segera di duduki.

Sasori memang seorang lelaki yang hidup sendiri. Tapi rumahnya sangat rapih dan bersih. Tidak seperti apa yang ada dalam bayangan Sakura tentang ruangan seorang lelaki sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang membersihkan kamarmu sebelumnya," suara pintu yang tertutup disertai suara pemuda merah itu membuat Sakura menoleh. "Mungkin kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu, aku akan belikan makan malam di luar," Sasori memakai sepatunya diikuti pandangan Sakura. "Jangan khawatir, hanya sebentar," imbuhnya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak takut aku melarikan diri?" tanyanya. Sasori menatapnya sambil mengikat tali sepatu. Mata itu terasa seperti menyayat Sakura karena kelembutannya.

"Mana mungkin kau lakukan itu. Aku sangat mengenalmu, Sakura," ia bebalik dan mengambil jaketnya dan kembali memandang Sakura. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Sakura. Kau bisa menonton _tv_ kalau bosan," ujarnya sambil melenggang pergi.

Sakura menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan saat Sasori menutup pintu. Matanya bergeriliya, menari ke segala arah sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar yang diberitahu Sasori.

* * *

Sakura sedang asik menggonta-ganti channel televisi saat Sasori pulang. Pemuda itu basah kuyup pun dengan barang yang dibawanya. Bibirnya melengkung penuh rasa bersalah dan bergegas menghampiri Sakura.

" _Gomen_ , tiba-tiba hujan turun," katanya. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan mengambil alih barang bawaan Sasori dan menyuruh pemuda itu berganti baju. Ia segera melenggang ke dapur, membuat dua cangkir _ocha_ hangat dan menata makan malam mereka di atas piring.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasori ke luar dari kamarnya dengan celan training dan kaos oblong. Bibir Sakura melengkung ke atas saat melihatnya. Gadis itu langsung memberi teh hangat untuk Sasori sebelum duduk di kursinya. Mereka makan dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah jam telah berlalu saat Sasori mengatakan ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting dengannya. Sakura duduk di depannya sambil menyesap _ocha_ -nya dalam keheningan.

"Sakura… kau pasti tahu ada kelompok yang akhir-akhir ini mengancam keamanan, 'kan?" tanya Sasori. Ia ingin menjelaskan dengan perlahan pada Sakura sebelum masuk ke inti pembicaraan. Sakura hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban. "Gembong narkoba terbesar dan anggota mafia kelas atas, mereka membantai keluarga Yamanaka di kediamannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan sadis," tambahnya lagi.

"Kauingin mengatakan apa Sasori?" tanya Sakura. Helaan napas berat dikeluarkan Sasori. Matanya menatap Sakura penuh rasa bersalah, membuat Sakura menelan ludah gugup.

"Begini," Sasori meneguk ludah, mengisi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba merasa kering. "Organisasi ingin kau ikut andil dalam hal ini, Sakura. Maafkan aku jika kau merasa kecewa. Aku dan Kakashi menjamin nyawa kami untukmu dengan syarat…" ada jeda dalam kalimatnya. "Kau harus menyelinap masuk ke dalam kelompok itu sebagai mata-mata. Aku akan memberimu sebuah alat, kita berhubungan lewat itu. Dan ini… misi rahasia untukmu."

Sakura menahan napasnya yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Bibirnya ia gigit pelan saat menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi… aku…." Ya Tuhan, bahkan untuk berkata-katapun ia susah.

Sasori menggeleng dan mengambil tangan Sakura yang bergetar. "Tenang saja. Aku akan mencari pelaku sebenarnya dan membebaskan dirimu. Aku janji," katanya yakin. Mata Sakura memanas begitu mendengar perkataan pria itu. "Sakura, kalau kau berhasil dalam misi kali ini, kau akan diberi keringanan. Aku yakin padamu, kau selalu berhasil dalam hal apa pun."

Sakura mengangguk sedih. Hal ini berarti, Sakura sendiri yang menandatangi surat kematiannya. Ia yang maju selangkah mendekati belati yang kapan saja akan siap mencabik-cabik dagingnya.

"Aku bersumpah dengan nyawaku, Sakura. Akan kubebaskan kau," Sasori menarik kepalanya dan mencium keningnya dengan hangat. "Bagaimanapun kau seperti adikku sendiri dan aku sangat menyayangimu."

Sakura diam sejenak, menikmati kehangatan kasih sayang seorang kakak dari Sasori. Matanya mengerjap pelan, seperti ada tangan yang mengetuk kepalanya, membuat dia tersadar.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kupunya?" tanya gadis gulali itu. Sasori menatap mata emerald itu sebelum menjawab dengan pelan sambil menelan bulat-bulat rasa sakit hatinya saat mengatakan hal ini.

"49 hari Sakura. Berjuanglah, karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Waktu yang singkat jika dipikirkan. Namun, Sakura memilih berjuang sekuat tenaganya, demi kehidupannya, Sasori dan Hatake Kakashi yang telah berbesar hati memberinya waktu.

Walaupun, maut telah berdiri di depannya. Siap mencabut nyawa untuk meninggalkan raganya, Sakura tetap berusaha semampunya. Karena dia seorang Haruno. Dan Haruno tidak pernah menyerah dalam hal apa pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

A/n :

Baru prolog aja sih, makanya agak singkat. Cuma 2shoot atau 3shoot aja. Gak lebih. Chapter depan bakal panjang dan mungkin ada yang bisa nebak-nebak gmn ke depannya, hehehe XD. Kalo ada typo, bilang aja ya~


End file.
